The present invention relates to apparatus for feeding blanks, particularly cardboard blanks, to a magazine or an analogous container. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for intermittently supplying groups or sets of identical or similarly dimensioned blanks to a magazine which cooperates with a suitable singularizing device for delivery of discrete blanks to the processing station of a machine, such as a packing machine for biscuits, cigarette packs or the like. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for transferring groups or stacks of overlapping blanks from an upper magazine into a lower magazine whenever the supply of blanks in the lower magazine is depleted to a predetermined extent.
It is well known to store stacks of identical blanks in a main magazine which is adjacent to a processing station in a packing or like machine, for example, in a machine wherein bunches, arrays or other accumulations of commodities to be packed are introduced into prefabricated cartons, boxes or analogous receptacles. As a rule, the blanks are provided with larger and/or smaller flaps which extend from certain panels and must be folded and interlaced or bonded to each other in order to constitute or form part of receptacles for accommodation of groups, arrays or similar accumulations of selected commodities. Typical examples of such commodities are biscuits which are assembled into groups, each of which contains a predetermined number of biscuits, prior to introduction of such groups into partially or fully completed receptacles which are thereupon closed and sealed. In certain instances, the groups of biscuits are provided with wrappers prior to introduction into the receptacles, i.e., prior to introduction into deformed blanks whereby each deformed blank exhibits at least one open side so as to allow for introduction of a group of commodities into its interior. The blanks can be formed with creases or fold lines which extend between the neighboring panels and/or between the panels and the flaps in order to facilitate predictable pivoting, flexing or folding of flaps into planes which normally make angles of 90 degrees with the planes of the neighboring panels and/or neighboring flaps.
As a rule, a magazine for temporary storage of blanks which are used for conversion into receptacles for confinement of arrays of biscuits or the like is provided with an open underside through which a suitable mechanism withdraws one blank at a time and delivers the thus withdrawn blank to a station where the blank is converted into a partially closed receptacle prior to introduction of arrayed or discrete commodities into its interior. It is also known to drape the blank directly around a group of commodities, i.e., to avoid prefabrication of the receptacles by eliminating the step of converting the blanks into empty receptacles which are thereupon filled with commodities.
Heretofore known magazines are acceptable insofar as the singularizing operation is concerned. However, the mechanisms which ensure that the magazines invariably contain a certain number of blanks are cumbersome, complex and expensive. Thus, there exists an urgent need for improved apparatus which can automatically supply or feed preselected quantities of blanks into a main magazine from which the blanks are withdrawn for further processing.